


The Forest

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And yes she is their kid, Gen, I am new to tagging, Just an introduction, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What defiant young norselings do when they think that they can do better than their parent and uncle (or parents, actually; OC doesn't know it as of now), who happens to be the God of Mischief and God of Thunder themselves respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my world-building, so please bear with me. I have an entire story planned out; I just don't really know when and where to start. So here's an intro (a Drabble) for my first OC. Enjoy :)
> 
> A brief introduction of a Marvel OC, who fits mostly in the MCU timeline. Part of my small series of character introductions for OCs involved in my Universe.
> 
> Anyone can leave constructive feedback in the comments below. It would be helpful for me. :)

It was a dark and stormy night. A full moon shone eerily in the dark night sky, embellished with stars. The wind blew part of a slightly dense fog shrouding the thick, dense vegetation away, in a forest not known to any living beings or creatures.

All but one peculiarly cloaked figure.

Said figure ambled warily through this forest, unfazed by the storm that was raging on, as she made her way to wherever her heart told her to go. Her mother had already warned her not to explore places that he himself has never gone to; and to come back home by sunset. However, on this night, she defied his order and went to this place; a mysterious, enchanted forest that only she was able to see. Not even Heimdall the loyal gatekeeper was able to see what she had seen. The people she had back at home never believed in her when she said she saw this place, taking it as a silly little daydream or a figment of her own wild imagination.

But, she was very sure that the two little guardians that have followed her through the halls, through her classes, through any festivities the King of Asgard had, were very real. She spoke often to them about her troubles, about her life, about any rumors she heard from palace maids and common folk and most importantly, her family. In return, they offered her guidance and protection, often saying how much they love her.

And on this night, they told her to come to this destination to have a little chat.

It was a risky choice for her to make, for the palace was very well guarded at night, but she agreed anyway. So, she had to put on her invisibility cloak (a mysterious gift she received on one of her birthdays that never specified the sender's name) to be able to walk through its halls unnoticed. She had also cast a spell on her mother for him to be unable to hear her footsteps. After all, he was a light sleeper, prone to anything that goes bump in the night. The invisibility cloak had also enabled her to escape Heimdall's gaze flawlessly.

This girl, was known by many names in her kingdom. "The Winged One", "The Spawn of the Mother of Monsters", "The Strange Little Bastard", "The Cursed One", "One with the Teal Eyes" and many more. The daughter of Loki, the God of Mischief. The one whose mother was responsible for the genocide of the Battle of New York and Jotunheim. The girl who survived the wrath of Thor. The girl who has control over ice and snow. The one who communicates with the dead.

Her name is Aradis Eira Lokisdottir.

And on this night, she was determined to find out what this forest is...and the strange inhabitants that reside within it.


End file.
